Solitary Ground
by Amelina Lestrange
Summary: Se eu tentar, posso encontrar chão firme? (Jorge Weasley x Hermione Granger)


**Não possuo Harry Potter;**

 **Songfic baseada em Solitary Ground, do Epica.**

 **N/A:** Sim, sou entusiasta de casais inusitados rs recebi esse "desafio" no Natal, quando eu disse que presentearia uma amiga com uma história e a mandei escolher um casal... E assim surgiu Solitary Ground. É uma Gemione e percebi que em português, a gente sempre acha mais Fremiones... Vamos mudar um pouco isso ;)

* * *

 _In me there's still a place that fullfills me_

 _A sanctity here that I call home, I run to_

 _When winter descends_

 _If I try, can I find solid ground_

A guerra enfim tinha acabado. Jorge sabia que não teria o seu irmão, a sua outra metade de volta. Isso machucava demais o agora único baderneiro Weasley. Duas semanas tinham se passado desde a grande batalha de Hogwarts e todos ainda vivam o luto de perder Frederico Gideão Weasley.

Sentia os olhares que eram lançados, era doloroso demais ter que se olhar no espelho e ver que não havia mais uma metade de si e que as pessoas o viam com olhos repletos de pena. Os familiares eram os piores. Para eles, Jorge era a prova de que Fred havia morrido na flor de seus vinte anos.

Começou a passar mais tempo do que deveria em seu quarto, lembrando das coisas que fizeram juntos e pensando nas que poderiam fazer e não teriam mais oportunidade. Arthur dizia que só tinha visto aquele olhar em Molly quando Fábio e Gideão morreram.

A casa estava cheia novamente, ele ouvia pelos gritos no andar de baixo. Sinceramente, não sentia nenhuma vontade de descer e _socializar_. O seu quarto parecia um tanto confortável, sempre estava debaixo das cobertas e tinha uma caneca com chá na cômoda ao lado da cama.

Gui havia tentado, sem sucesso, algumas vezes tirá-lo de seu inferno particular. Carlinhos também havia feito algum esforço. Gina sempre ia deixava a sua caneca na porta do quarto com um biscoito delicioso antes de bater duas vezes e empurrar um cartão pela fresta da porta. Geralmente tinha alguma palavra doce ou um simples _amamos você, Jorge_ escrito. Ronald tinha a sensibilidade de uma colherinha e falava algumas coisas que feriam, do tipo _ainda bem que não foi você, mano_.

E algum dia seria justo que Fred tivesse ido?

...

"Posso entrar, Jorge?", era a voz de Hermione que tinha ecoado do outro lado da porta. Estava trêmula, parecia que estava sofrendo de algum modo.

O ruivo se levantou e viu uma garota de cabelos castanhos bagunçado e olhos cor de chocolate para em frente à porta pelo buraco da fechadura. Vestia uma calça de pijama e uma camisa de quadribol da Grifinória. Nunca haviam sido muito amigos, então por que sentiu que deveria deixa-la entrar enquanto havia afastado os outros? Destrancou a porta e ela mesma tratou de girar a maçaneta.

"O que quer, Granger?", ele perguntou ríspido.

"Eu, bem, eu pensei que talvez estivesse precisando de companhia", ela falou baixo.

"Eu estou bem, Granger. Agora desça antes que Ron pense que você está traindo-o comigo".

"Ronald e eu não temos nada, Jorge. Posso me sentar?", ela perguntou incerta, quando viu que ele acenou positivamente, ela se sentou com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira. "Eu também sinto a falta dele".

"O que disse?", Jorge perguntou incrédulo.

"Eu também sinto a falta de Fred, se quer saber. Nos aproximamos muito no último ano de vocês em Hogwarts e construímos algum tipo de amizade. Com ele eu podia conversar abertamente coisas que Harry e Ron com certeza não gostariam", Hermione riu fracamente.

Jorge continuou deitado, de costas para Hermione e ouvindo o som das respirações dos dois. Ouviu um leve soluçar. Se virou e viu que a castanha estava sentada abraçando os joelhos e com a testa colada no antebraço. Não chorava ruidosamente, tentava ser o mais silenciosa que conseguia. Tentativa falha. Ela não sentia a dor que Jorge sentia, mas sentia a dor de perder um irmão e um melhor amigo. O ruivo se levantou um pouco e se sentou ao lado dela. Tombou a sua cabeça no ombro dela e deixou algumas lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto.

"Doi... Tanto", ele disse depois de suspirar longamente. Ele se ajeitou e passou um braço pelos ombros dela, como se pudessem dar conforto um ao outro.

Não soube quanto tempo dormiu, mas acordou com cabelos castanhos roçando em seu braço enquanto uma cabeça repousava em seu colo. Os olhos estavam definitivamente inchados de tanto chorar. Os lábios rosados agora estavam ressecados e rachados. Acarinhou o rosto dela, tirando uma mecha castanha da sua bochecha.

"Acorde, Granger, já é outro dia", ele falou vendo-a abrir os olhos lentamente.

Silenciosamente, ela se levantou e sentou novamente com Jorge. Hermione se perguntava mentalmente se ele estava um pouco melhor, nem que fosse uma ínfima parte dele, mas optou pelo silêncio e foi uma decisão sábia.

"A sua mãe nos espera para jantar", ela disse bocejando.

"Pode trazer o jantar aqui no quarto? Eu não quero sair", o ruivo pergunto desajeitado e quase sussurrando.

A castanha assentiu e saiu do quarto. Jorge tinha se sentido confortável com ela, não entendia. Não se sentia à vontade perto dos pais ou os outros irmãos por causa da lembrança dolorosa de Fred que ele sentia que causava nas pessoas.

Não demorou muito para que Hermione subisse levando consigo dois pratos da maravilhosa comida de Molly, que havia ficado aliviada ao vê-lo pelo menos se alimentando. A castanha pousou os pratos perto de deles e comeram em silêncio. Assim que terminou, Jorge voltou a se deitar na cama. Se cobriu com uma manta que outrora pertencera a Fred Weasley. A garota se levantou para sair.

"Volte, por favor", foi a única coisa que Jorge Weasley conseguiu dizer.

...

Conforme os dias foram passando, Jorge se sentia mais e mais confortável na presença de Hermione, a irritante sabe-tudo, estava até apreciando a sua companhia, em fato. Quer fosse lendo ao lado dele ou acarinhando os seus longos cabelos ruivos e sua barba por fazer, ele estava começando a gostar da companhia dela. Ela não se lembrava, mas ele deu o primeiro sorriso em semanas quando acordou no meio da madrugada e estava deitado na cama com ela nos braços, sendo enlaçada pela cintura e com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele.

Não pode evitar ver a cicatriz que jazia no braço dela. _Sangue Ruim_. Tinha ouvido Fred falar que ela havia sido torturada pela prima maluca de Sirius, Belatriz Lestrange. Harry tinha dito que ela havia sofrido bastante com a Maldição _Cruciatus_ e como se não fosse o bastante, ela havia montado em Hermione para imobilizá-la e tinha cravado uma faca amaldiçoada no braço dela, marcando-a. Começou a fazer sentido que mesmo no verão, ela usasse camisas de mangas que iam até os pulsos.

Em uma das vezes que Hermione entrou no quarto de Jorge, o viu se olhar no espelho. Sentia que ele analisava meticulosamente cada detalhe do seu rosto e seus olhos estavam marejados por isso.

"Se você quiser eu posso cortar o seu cabelo", ela disse hesitante. "E fazer a sua barba, se deixar".

"Você sabe fazer tudo isso?", ele perguntou incerto.

"Eu cortava o cabelo de Harry quando estávamos caçando as Horcruxes. E hoje consigo cortar o meu sozinha, além do da sua irmã", ela disse sorrindo levemente. Jorge começou a reparar no sorriso dela, em como os lábios se curvavam delicadamente.

Ele se sentou na cama e entregou uma tesoura nas mãos dela. A castanha começou a picotar alguns fios ruivos e se concentrou no que fazia. Jorge sempre tinha alguma piada ou brincadeira para fazer, odiava vê-lo assim. Ela também sentia saudades de Fred, mas entendia que levaria tempo até que se curassem. Assim que terminou o cabelo, foi até o banheiro e buscou um pouco de creme de barbear e uma navalha com lâminas novas. Espalhou a pasta branca no rosto dele e com todo o cuidado do mundo, começou a pressionar a lâmina levemente no rosto sardento de Jorge.

Assim que finalizou, entregou o espelho a ele para que se visse. Não estava na mesma aparência de quando Fred ainda estava vivo, mas assumiu que Hermione fez um bom trabalho. O cabelo estava cortado como o de um rapaz e o rosto voltou a estar liso. Embora as olheiras ainda repousassem embaixo de seus olhos, viu que ela conseguiu rejuvenescê-lo os anos que nem sabia que tinha envelhecido.

"Acho que hoje podemos descer para jantar", ele disse.

"Uma ótima ideia", ela sorriu de volta. Por Merlin, ela tinha que parar de sorrir, isso estava causando uma confusão na cabeça dele.

Todos estavam na cozinha quando desceram para comer. Gui, Carlinhos, Percy, Ron, Harry, Gina, Fleur e os pais dele. Molly sorria calorosamente para ele e depois lançou um olhar repleto de agradecimento à Hermione, _pelo bem que estava fazendo ao Jorginho_.

A castanha sorriu e corou. Sentaram-se e comeram, silenciosamente. Preferia assim até que estivesse confortável o suficiente. Inconscientemente, Jorge agarrou a mão de Hermione por baixo da mesa, um dos hábitos que havia adquirido quando se sentia nervoso ou ansioso e ela estava por perto.

Ao final da refeição, todos foram para a sala de estar. Alguns envelopes voaram para fora da lareira.

"São cartas de Hogwarts. Minerva diz que aqueles que não finalizaram o ano escolar podem retornar para fazer os NIEMs no final de junho", Hermione sorria contente.

Era egoísmo, ele sabia, mas não podia ficar sem ela também. A única pessoa que ele havia deixado se aproximar logo partiria. Isso o quebrou. Estava começando a agir estranho perto dela, mais protetoramente. Voltaram para o quarto, ele decidiu perguntar.

"Você vai voltar para Hogwarts?"

"Sim. Eu sei que tenho um emprego garantido no Ministério por causa da guerra, mas prefiro finalizar os meus estudos", ela respondeu, simples.

"Eu vou sentir a sua falta", ele disse envolvendo os seus braços em torno dela. Nunca, nenhuma outra garota havia sido alvo de tamanha afeição dele. Durante todo o tempo do jantar e a conversa na sala, ele percebeu que estava se afeiçoando a ela, só não sabia definir se isso era bom ou ruim.

"Eu também vou sentia a sua falta, Jorge", ela disse repousando a cabeça no ombro largo do antigo batedor da Grifinória.

Não sabiam quanto tempo aquele momento havia durado, mas pareceu uma eternidade ao notarem que os aromas de ambos eram perfeitos juntos.

...

"Vou reabrir a Gemialidades Weasley", ele disse antes que ela se deitasse na cama.

"Isso é brilhante", Hermione falou se juntando a ele na cama.

Dormir lado a lado e às vezes até abraçados havia se tornado um hábito entre eles, mesmo que não gostassem de assumir que apreciavam esse tipo de contato. Hermione voltaria no dia seguinte para Hogwarts, teria uma semana de provas exaustivas e ele desejava que passasse logo. Estava cada vez mais encantado com os sorrisos e risos que ela lhe direcionava e vice e versa. Tinha voltado a ser mais sociável com a família e Gui disse que o ajudaria enquanto não tivesse alguém e Lino também havia concordado.

A castanha se aninhou nos braços dele, com os cabelos revoltos fazendo cócegas no rosto do ruivo. Ele percebeu o quanto adorava aquela tempestade de fios castanhos, combinava com ela. Alguém obstinada e independente, o cabelo era apenas uma representação dela mesma.

"Boa noite, Jorge", ela pretendia beijar a bochecha dele, mas ele acabou se virando e isso gerou o tão esperado beijo que ambos estavam desejando há dias. Desde quando haviam realizado que o que tinham era mais forte que uma simples amizade. Era uma relação construída com base em confiança e apoio. Não tinha sido longo ou apaixonado, mas tinha algum sentimento ali, embora não entendessem direito isso.

"Boa noite, Mione", ele beijou a testa dela antes que se arrependesse.

No dia seguinte, ela parecia um pouco confusa sobre o que tinha acontecido. Uma ruga de preocupação havia sido plantada entre os olhos dela. Ela voltaria para Hogwarts e ele reabriria a Gemialidades Weasley. A vida estava voltando aos poucos ao normal.

Jorge vestia uma elegante veste verde musgo e viu quando ela estava abotoando a camisa. Havia se mudado em definitivo para o quarto dele.

"Sobre ontem, Jorg-"

"Não diga nada, Mione, eu _quis_ ", ele falou sando ênfase na última palavra. "Eu quis beijar você". Havia bem mais que conforto naquele beijo, ele passou a noite toda pensando nisso enquanto ela se remexia nos braços dele. "Eu vou entender se não quiser nada comigo..."

"Você _quer_ alguma coisa comigo?", ela perguntou assustada.

"Nós já temos algum tipo de relação, eu não quero perder você", ele entrelaçou os seus dedos nos dela. "Eu sei que não é o melhor momento, mas eu gostaria de tentar. Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida", ele finalizou rindo.

"Nossa relação é uma amizade acima de tudo, então acho que podemos transformar isso em algo romântico, Jorge", ela sorriu.

Jorge a abraçou gentilmente, fazendo com que a cabeça dela se enterrasse em seu peito. Deu-lhe mais um beijo na testa e um nos lábios, mais demorado e intenso que o da noite anterior. Molly Weasley observou tudo de longe, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, vendo que finalmente o seu garoto estava começando a pisar em chão firme de novo.

...

Mesmo que o emprego no Ministério pagasse um excelente salário a uma heroína de guerra, só se sentia completa quando estava na loja de logros do marido. Ajudava no que podia, desde poções a feitiços. Fred Weasley II já tinha isso para Hogwarts iniciar o seu primeiro ano e havia sido sorteado para a Grifinória, tal como os pais. Não havia muito que uma coruja tinha chego com um selo dizendo que Fred já havia levado a primeira detenção.

As palavras de Jorge ao ler isso foram de orgulho, mesmo sendo repreendido por uma Hermione redondamente grávida. Dois meninos vinham aí, Fábio e Gideão Weasley. Fred havia sido o primeiro neto homem. Victória já tinha dois anos quando ele nasceu. No mesmo ano também, Percy e Audrey tinham tido Molly. Mais netos, era o que a agora Vovó Molly, pedia aos filhos. Gostava de ver a casa cheia como sempre havia sido.

As férias de Natal logo chegariam e Fred viria para casa. E ajudaria o pai a criar mais logros.

"Não pode usar o nosso filho como uma cobaia, Jorge Weasley", ela disse enquanto estava sentada no sofá do apartamento que tinham em cima da loja, recebendo uma deliciosa massagem nos pés.

"Fred que sempre se voluntaria, amor, nunca se esqueça disso", ele piscou para ela.

Com o passar dos anos, o humor dele quase voltou ao normal. Ela sabia o quanto ele ainda se sentia perdido sem Fred, sem a sua metade, como ele mesmo dizia muitas vezes. Mas Hermione sabia que ambos estariam sempre prontos para se ajudar, para darem as mãos para caminharem em chão firme.

 **(Solitary Ground – Epica)**

 _Em mim há ainda um lugar que me completa_ _  
_ _Uma santidade que eu chamo lar, para onde corro_ _  
_ _Quando cai o inverno_ _  
_ _Se eu tentar, posso encontrar um chão firme?_

* * *

Gostaram?


End file.
